EL MUNDO AL REVES
by chupete.rosa
Summary: el tiempo todo cambia ¿ que pasaria si Hermione y Draco fueran hechizados y sus cuerpos se invirtieran? Ya veremos como hermione se las apaña con el cuerpo de draco y vicebersa DEJEN REVIEWS plisss
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: DIAS DE VERANO

En la playa, tras la hora del almuerzo, cuando no había casi nadie allí, una castaña de piel bronceada y ojos café, tomaba el sol sobre su toalla.

Estaba untando el aceite de coco en sus piernas cuando escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas, miró atrás y allí estaba él, el dueño de su odio, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, obviamente no estaba solo ni mucho menos lo acompañaban sus gorilas, sus padres, Nott, Zabinni, y como no Parkinson , ¿Por qué tenían que estar precisamente allí?, dejo su aceite a un lado, cojió su toalla y se dispuso a irse, pero algo la detuvo, no era ninguna cobarde por lo tanto no iba a huir, no de él, volvió a colocar su toalla, se puso sus gafas de sol y se echó boca arriba.

Vaya valla- escuchó a sus espaldas "" ya estaban tardando"" pensó hermione- si es la asquerosa sangre sucia, que haces mancillando una costa del mundo mágico con tu presencia….

Piérdete Malfoy, me quitas el sol, por si no te has dado cuenta, imbecil- - dijo levantando su cabeza y poniendo en su pelo las gafas de sol

Eres una idiota- dijo mientras con una patada tiraba arena sobre ella

A que juegas hurón- dijo intentándose sacudir la arena, pero como era lógico el aceite había hecho que quedase pegada a ella, fue a la orilla y se enjuagó, luego volvió a su toalla y el seguía allí con una estupida sonrisa- dejame en paz si no quieres que de un tiron te arranque tu lustrosa cabellera platina

Él se carcajeó pero Pansy no lo dejo terminar, ya que lo cojió de la mano y lo llevó al agua a bañarse.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas de la discusión y hermione se había cansado de tomar el sol, cojió su sombrilla y la puso, luego sacó de su bolsa de playa el libro CREPUSCULO y empezó a leerlo, se percató de que todos llegaban del agua , ya que su queridísimo enemigo Draco, se había escurrido el pelo justo sobre su libro, mojando así la página que estaba leyendo escucho como sus padres y amigos reían su gracia, no quería problemas así que se calló esa.

Narcisa Malfoy se levantó y caminó a la orilla, ella hizo lo mismo, cuando llegó se metió en el agua, estuvo un rato nadando, y luego salió, cuando llegó se percató de que sus amigos estaban junto a su sombrilla, discutiendo con Malfoy, la discusión era bastante acalorada y ella no queria seguirles el rollo a esos idiotas así que empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Adonde crees que vas Herms- dijo Ron bastante molesto

Paso de discutir, no merecen mi atención- dijo respondiendo a su amigo

¿Huyes?- dijo Harry más molesto que Ron- ¿Es que acaso les tienes miedo a una estupidas serpientes?

Ni se te ocurra siquiera insinuarlo- dijo Hermione molesta con sus amigos- bueno yo me voy- dijo con sus cosas ya recogidas- hasta que nos olamos

Esto no acaba aquí- dijo harry a los malfoy´s y siguió a su amiga, ron hizo lo mismo

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar al piso que habían alquilado entre los tres hermione se metió en la ducha, cuando terminó vió a sus dos amigos esperando para entrar ellos

El siguiente- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Yo- dijo harry

De eso nada aller fui yo el ultimo

Si y entonces como que yo fui el segundo- ahí se percataron los dos de lo que pasaba, por eso su amiga se reía- Herms definitivamente, tienes mas cara que espalda- dijo Harry , ella se limitó a sonreír- Entra Ron

Ron puso una sonrisita de auto suficiencia y entró al baño.

Bueno Harry- dijo hermione sentándose junto a su amigo- ¿Hay noticias nuevas?

No, Bueno si hoy llegaron los vecinos de al lado, pero no los hemos visto, aunque tienen que ser pijos por que traen 6 elfos domésticos

¿Seis?- dijo ella sorprendida- ¿Pero quien puede necesitar tanta atención?

No se- dijo Harry y al ver como su amigo salía del baño, entro corriendo

Herms- la llamó Ron muy serio- Tenemos que hablar…..

NOTAS: me parece que no os gustó mucho la introducción pero espero que el Cap os alla agradado, siento que sean tan cortos, pero como ya dije…. No tengo mucho tiempo. Un besito….. MAREL


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: UN ATARDECER PARA RECORDAR

-Si Ron- dijo Hermione intrigada- de que tenemos que hablar

-Bueno…. Yo·queria·pedirte·que·fueses·m·novia- dijo todo seguido

-¿perdona? No entendí-dijo Hermione, si lo había entendido, pero quería que se lo pidiese en condiciones

-Que me preguntaba, si querías ser mi novia- lo dijo un poco mas lento pero sin titubeos, no quería tener que repetirlo de nuevo

-Claro que si Ronald- le dijo abrazándole

El sonrió, estaba feliz, con su respuesta le devolvió el abrazo, él le cojio el mentón y la hizo mirarlo, luego de dejar que ella observase la felicidad que sentía la besó, ella correspondió tiernamente a ese beso, luego de un rato se separaron y vieron a Harry en el marco de la puerta des baño con una sonrisa en su cara.

Tras esto los chicos querían jugar al ajedrez, y como ella se estaba aburriendo bajó la escalera y allí se encontró algo que la horrorizó, los Malfoy´s y sus amigos eran los vecinos "" tierra trágame"" pensó Hermione, por lo menos no se habían dado cuenta de que ellos eran los vecinos de el trío.

Llegó al paseo marítimo, y allí empezó a mirar el atardecer, le molestó que Ron no la acompañase pues era lo más bonito que había visto nunca, el sol se escondía entre las rocas que sobresalían del agua ya que la marea estaba baja, dejando paso a una luna llena y amarillenta, era perfecto, se veían a los jóvenes enamorados besándose mientras observaban la escena, hubiese sido genial que el estuviese allí, a su lado y tomando su mano.

-Pero bueno…. Mira a quien tenemos aquí si es nada más y nada menos que Granger- escuchó a sus espaldas se volvió y observó que estaba solo, no había ni gorilas ni novias estupidas de por medio

-En efecto…. Y estaba muy a gusto sola así que si eres tan amable y me dejas- dijo enfurecida, observó su risa torcida

-Vaya, veo que necesitas cariño- dijo sarcásticamente, riéndose de ella

-No gracias, ya me dan el suficiente…. No como otros que se pasan la vida intentado obtener algo de atención- dijo satisfecha con su respuesta

Él se enfado, la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella haciéndole daño, cortando su circulación, le dolía endemoniadamente, pero ella no se quejo ni un minuto, no le daría esa satisfacción

-no vuelvas ha hablarme así o tendré que enseñarte una lección sangre sucia- dijo con fuego en sus ojos, definitivamente estaba muy mosqueado

-no vuelvas a llamarme así imbecil- respondió ella zafándose de su agarre

De repente y sin quien lo lanzó un rayo violeta los envolvió, y el suelo había comenzado a temblar, sin saber por que los dos cayeron al suelo, y cuando se levantaron estaban confusos, Hermione, se estaba viendo a si misma y lo mismo le pasaba a Draco, todo era muy extraño

-y ahora si me disculpas me voy- dijo Hermione y luego se llevó las manos a su garganta,

Su voz había salido como si fuera la de Draco y él también se sorprendió al ver que al mirar abajo su cuerpo no era el suyo, sino más bien el de la chica a la que más odia en el mundo, él era nada más y nada menos que Hermione . En seguida se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado, esa luz violeta había sido un hechizo que invirtió sus cuerpos y sus almas. No les salían las palabras pero aun así "Draco" fue el primero que habló

-Bueno- dijo sonriendo cínicamente- definitivamente esto va a ser muy divertido- dijo sonriendo

-¿Divertido Malfoy?- dijo enfadada Hermione, aun no se acostumbraba a hablar y que en vez de su voz fuese la de Draco- esto significas que tendrás que vivir con Harry y Ron y yo con tus estupidos padres y amigos

Draco caviló un poco

-Pues eso divertido, yo podré joderte la vida y tu hasta que encontremos el contra hechizo viviras a cuerpo de rey, date por servida Granger- y con esto se dispuso a irse- oye…. Donde vivo ahora?

-donde antes solo que en el piso de enfrente, 3ro A, y supongo que yo iré al B- dijo enojada.

"Draco" se marchó a casa de Harry y Ron, al llegar vio a Ron que iba hacía él y le besaba, le iba a pegar, pero luego recordó que él era Hermione….


End file.
